Para los otros
by yageni
Summary: Luffy una tarde se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que Sanji no cocinaba para sí mismo, sino para los otros. Sanji además, cocinaba también cosas especiales para aligerar el humor y poner sonrisas en los labios de sus compañeros y en especial de su capitán. Al menos eso quería creer el chico. Regalo para Hessefan. *BL*
Lo siento mucho, pero NO soy ODA EIICHIRO -quién es el verdadero dueño de los personajes- solo una friky más en este vasto mundo, escribiendo versiones perversas y gays de personajes que están lejos de sentirse atraídos por algo que no sea un trozo de carne (hablo por Luffy)

Y todo esto NO lo hago por dinero, lo hago por amor! por amor al yaoi, a mi amiga, Hessefan, cuyo cumpleaños fue hace ya un rato y nada, este es su regalo! feliz cumpleaños atrasado nena!

Te quiero hermosa!

* * *

Luffy una tarde se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que Sanji no cocinaba para sí mismo, sino para los otros.

Su cocinero podía comer, como él, prácticamente cualquier cosa, en cualquier horario. Y de cualquier modo: sentado, de pie, viajando a lomos de algún animal, caminando... crudo, cocido, término medio, con o sin sal. Acompañado o solo. No le hacía diferencia alguna, pero cuando cocinaba para otras personas, todo tenía que estar perfecto. Cada cosa en su lugar, cada condimento y cada verdura en su cantidad y tamaños justos... Sentados en la mesa tanto para disfrutar de los platos como para favorecer la digestión y compartir el tiempo juntos.

Claro que dependiendo de las condiciones del lugar Sanji hacia concesiones, pero eso también estaba muy marcado por el hecho de que comer es importante y Sanji se preocupaba por sobre todas las cosas de que sus nakama estuvieran bien alimentados. Que no faltaran nutrientes y que las porciones fueran adecuadas a sus tamaños y requerimientos físicos, a la vez que, aunque no lo admitiera ni muerto, trataba de respetar en la medida de sus posibilidades los gustos de cada uno. Para Zoro nada dulce, para Ussop nada con hongos, para Chopper nada que tuviera carne...

Sanji sabía además, que la comida sabrosa es capaz de levantar el ánimo más decaído y cocinaba también cosas especiales para aligerar el humor y poner sonrisas en los labios de sus compañeros y en especial de su capitán. Al menos eso quería creer el chico.

Pero más allá de eso, a Luffy le maravillaba descubrir de cuenta propia esos detalles de sus nakama, más si se trataba de alguien tan poco propenso a contar cosas personales como Sanji. Más si se trataba de su cocinero, a quién él quería muchísimo porque cocinaba platos deliciosos y cuidaba de todos a bordo, por dentro y por fuera.

Cuando pensaba en todo esto a Luffy le daban unas ganas enormes de demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba todo eso que el cocinero hacía por ellos, de abrazarlo y de llenar su cara de besos, la boca especialmente e imaginaba que esos besos luego iban bajando por el cuello, abriéndole la camisa y bajando, bajando...

Él no era tonto, sabía que esas cosas que él quería hacer no eran tal vez la mejor manera de agradecerle a Sanji, pero cuando pensaba en qué podía hacer, no se le ocurría nada. Y realmente, tenía muchas, muchas ganas de expresarle al cocinero lo mucho que lo quería y todo lo que lo apreciaba.

Estaba muy al tanto de que al rubio no le iba a gustar mucho esa forma de decirle que lo quería, pero ya llevaba varios días pensando y pensando cuando una tarde decidió que no se le ocurriría nada mejor y que si no hacía algo al respecto se iba a volver loco de tanto intentar usar la cabeza.

Así las cosas, una noche decidió que tomaría cartas en el asunto, definitivamente.

Era una noche fría y estaba nevando un poco afuera. Sanji había cocinado un guiso delicioso para entrar en calor. La cena ya casi había terminado y en la cocina solo quedaban Luffy, Robin, Sanji y Brook.

—Cocinero—san, la comida estaba deliciosa. Muchas gracias— Robin se levantó de la mesa y tras el festejo que el rubio le hizo por sus palabras amables se estiró un poco la falda y se retiró.

—Brook, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? Hay algo que necesito hablar con Sanji.-las palabras del capitán les tomaron a ambos por sorpresa.

—Claro capitán, puedo componer afuera, mientras el frío y la nieve muerden mi piel, aunque claro, yo solo soy puros huesos ¡broma de esqueleto! — sin más levanto su violín y sus partituras y salió riendo a carcajadas.

El rubio había dejado de levantar la mesa. Se prendió un cigarro en silencio y al levantar la vista clavó su único ojo visible en los de su capitán.

—¿Qué sucede Luffy? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Hay algo que necesito decirte. Me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante, que tiene que ver contigo y conmigo... y sé que como capitán es mi trabajo hacer que todos estén contentos y por eso...

—Ya veo — suspiró cansado y se sentó en una de las sillas, cruzando las piernas— Debí imaginar que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

Luffy estaba desorientado ¿ocultar? ¿De qué estaba hablando Sanji?

—Sé que eres un buen tipo y que por eso mismo no te sentirías ofendido, ni tú ni nadie a bordo de este barco, pero es algo muy difícil de manejar para mí. —Exhaló una gran bocanada de humo— Pensaba ocultarlo toda mi vida, pero bueno, supongo que es mejor así.

Sanji suspiró de nuevo, y sonrió. Una sonrisa extraña.

—Siento que me he sacado un peso de encima. Quizás ya era hora...— lanzó otra nube de humo al aire, con gran alivio.

—No entiendo Sanji, ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡¿Cómo qué de qué cabeza de goma?! ¡Estoy admitiendo que me gustan los tipos, que me gustas tú! Pequeño imbécil ¿No era eso lo que querías hablar conmigo? Que te habías dado cuenta de que… — El rubio se quedó de piedra, al borde de un estado de shock al darse cuenta de que se había pisado la cola él solito.

—¿EH? ¡Pero yo quería decirte eso! ¡Yo te quiero mucho, por todo lo que haces por mí y por todos nosotros! ¡Tú me gustas mucho Sanji!—gritó él también, haciendo mucho énfasis en los pronombres personales.

Pero el cocinero ya estaba totalmente ido, y no le escuchaba. Luffy inhaló aire y pensando en lo que este le había dicho tomó una decisión.

—Sanji—Se paró frente al cocinero y sujetó el rostro de este entre sus manos.—Voy a besarte.

Y acto seguido inclinó un poco su cara, y posó sus labios sobre los de su nakama.

El rubio reaccionó de golpe, sobresaltando al capitán que por un momento intentó alejarse. Por suerte el mayor pudo corregir eso con rapidez, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos, entreabriendo sus labios.

Luffy gimió entre el beso al sentir la lengua de Sanji buscando la suya. En reflejo su cuerpo se pegó al del otro, sus manos pasaron a rodearle el cuello, hundirse en el cabello rubio y suave de su nuca.

Sus lenguas se encontraron para empezar a danzar juntas al ritmo de sus respiraciones alteradas por la creciente excitación. Luffy no tenía demasiada experiencia al besar pero el hambre que sentía por tener esa clase de cercanía con Sanji suplía con creces cualquier falta y el rubio no dudó de que su joven capitán aprendería más que velozmente.

El beso se volvió cada vez más agitado, se besaron con desesperación y hambre contenidas, cambiando de ángulo para recorrer la boca del otro en toda su extensión, grabar cada detalle. Las hábiles manos de Sanji entraban en contacto con la piel de la espalda del chico y comienzan una caricia suave de abajo hacia arriba.

Luffy toma una silla y tras lograr que el rubio tome asiento, se ubica a ahorcajadas sobre él.

—Sanji... me gustas mucho. —los besos del capitán seguían cayendo sobre el cuello y la cara del cocinero, como una lluvia gentil pero que quemaba un poco, mezclados con una letanía de "mucho, mucho" entre suspiros.

—Estoy soñando ¿cierto? Pronto voy a despertar y voy a estar solo en esa isla llena de okamas.-su respiración estaba agitada y sus pupilas lucían un poco más oscuras, más húmedas, cargadas de deseo.

Luffy carcajeó con esa risa imposiblemente hermosa y dejando las caricias de lado por un momento, besó la frente del cocinero.

—Te quiero mucho Sanji, — frotó su mejilla contra la sien del mayor— te quiero tanto— estiró las vocales en un gesto un tanto aniñado. Pero luego volvió a retomar la actitud anterior. —Quiero todo de ti Sanji, quiero más, y más y más…—empezó a susurrar contra el cuello del rubio mientras besaba, mordía y le daba lambetones hambrientos.

El cocinero sabía que no estaba soñando, pero todo iba muy deprisa. La cabeza le daba vueltas y al mismo tiempo que el vértigo le provocaba ganas de detenerse el cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo aprisionándolo contra la silla le llamaba y le incitaba a seguir sin medir consecuencias.

De pronto el estómago de Sanji gruñó y el de Luffy hizo lo mismo. Después de un segundo de silencio ambos empezaron a carcajear y cuando la risa murió un poco se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Sanji, últimamente estas comiendo poco ¿verdad?

El rubio asintió.

—Estaba muy ansioso e inquieto, y no me cabía bocado...—le acarició la mejilla al chico —Pero ya no— Le robó un beso intenso para luego sonreír abiertamente.

—Bien. Entonces cenemos de nuevo, solos tú y yo. — La mano del menor se entrelazó con la suya y le dió un cálido apretón.

—¡Pequeño bribón, tu solo quieres comer otra vez!—Le tironeó de los cachetes estirándoselos.

—Puede ser —Luffy le sonrió, pleno de sinceridad y alegría —pero también quiero estar contigo. Y tú, necesitas comer más —Se puso serio de golpe, con ese gesto que no admitía quejas o replicas.

—En ese caso, si vamos a cenar juntos, solos, tu y yo...—Luffy le miró con cara de no entender a dónde quería ir con esas palabras, pero le quedó más que claro cuando Sanji armó en un parpadeo una cena romántica, con velas flores y todo. Y si bien al principio el capitán se sonrojó y tuvo incluso que desviar la mirada del rubio, de pura timidez, todo eso se diluyó en el instante en que la comida estuvo servida sobre la mesa.

Pronto estuvieron sentados a la mesa, cara a cara, disfrutando la que fue la primera de muchas cenas juntos.

Y si bien los modales de Luffy dejaban mucho que desear, o era casi imposible hacerle entender lo inoportuno que es besar al otro cuando todavía tiene comida en la boca, o el hecho de que las ideas de ambos de lo que es romántico y lo que no lo es son muy diferentes, lo más importante es compartir algo tan esencial y agradable como lo es la comida. Comida por la cuál Luffy vivía y Sanji se desvivía por complacerlos a todos, pero en especial a su capitán.

Más adelante, en otra cena compartida a solas, Sanji no pude evitar pensar que en esa vida que había elegido llevar de cocinar y brindarse a los demás, Luffy era sólo para él.

Y no, no se sentía culpable de acapararlo de esa manera especial, porque su capitán lo quería de igual manera y más no podía pedir.

* * *

Por cierto, Dita, nada me duró la abstinencia =P jajjaajajjaja


End file.
